The present invention relates to lens mounting systems in general, and more particularly, to a conical lens mount having a snap-in lens clamp.
Various types of lens mounting systems from complex mechanical configurations to simple molded plastic mounts are known in the art. Depending upon the particular optical application, relatively tight mechanical tolerances are required to accurately position the lens in the optical system. In the case of athermalized optical systems, temperature effects on the optical elements and their mounts must be taken into consideration in system design.
It is, accordingly, a general object of the invention to provide a lens mount for use in an optical system.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide a lens mount having a truncated generally conical configuration for mounting a lens at the apex thereof.
It is another object of the invention to provide a conical lens mount having a snap-in lens clamp.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a conical lens mount having a base portion that defines a reference plane and integral springs to position the base reference plane against a surface in an optical system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a conical lens mount fulfilling the above objects that can be molded from low cost plastic.
It is a feature of the invention that the conical lens mount can be employed in an athermalized optical system.
It is another feature of the invention that the conical shape of the lens mount provides relative movement of the mounted lens without a bearing mechanism.
It is still another feature of the invention that the conical shape of the lens mount provides structural integrity and resists creep deformation.